


Sleep

by ObTeRi



Series: Things he left behind [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is tired, Chan misses Woojin, Gen, Insomnia, Post Woojins departure, woojin is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObTeRi/pseuds/ObTeRi
Summary: Woojin left, but there are some things he didn't take with him. Bang Chan realises how Woojin helped him in his own, stubborn way.
Series: Things he left behind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607938
Kudos: 19





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) Since this is my first Stray Kids fic and my first one in English, please be kind to me ._. Don't hestitate to correct any language/grammar mistakes though! This is a fic I've already written and published on different platforms in German, I just decided to try and translate it. If you say that it wasn't that bad, I'll try to translate the other parts too :)  
> Everything written in cursive describes past events btw.  
> Now, let's dive right into it!

"Go to sleep, Channie."

His fingers hovered above his keyboard. It wasn't something special, he told himself. STAY has always been worried about his amount of sleep and he honestly didn't wonder since he often started Vlives at 2 am. There probably wasn't a single Vlive where he didn't receive such comments.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm not tired." He smiled into the camera and repositioned his beanie. His lies were a daily thing for him. He was used to them to a certain degree so that he wasn't able to tell if he actually told the truth or was lying again. No one of the other seven members saw through his lies because they really believed him. Maybe they just wanted to.

Ten minutes later he turned his PC off. The light of the screen flickered, fighting, then it died quietly. His alarm standing on the desk showed him the current time: 2:17 am. Tiredness hiding in his bones sneaked on his eyelids and pressed them down, but he wiped it away with a heavy sigh and looked to his notebook. He used it to write down unsorted phrases that may be usable for lyrics. He haven't used it for a long time though.

Go to sleep, Channie. The last used page was filled with scribbles of bears, food, and faces. One sentence was written an the middle. Woojin has brought it there once to prevent himself from falling asleep.

_"Go back to sleep, Channie", Woojin mumbled. After just waking up he has realized, that the person he shared the room with, didn't lay in his own bed. "I still have some work to do, Hyung. I'll sleep later." Woojin only grumbled and looked at at him sternly. It showed no effect to Bang Chan since he wore earphones and was concentrated on the work. Shaking his head, Woojin took a chair standing close to the wall and carried it to Bang Chans left, where he made himself comfortable._

_"What is this supposed to be?", the blonde asked sceptical. "If you don't sleep, then I won't neither." This didn't soothe the leader at all. But knowing Woojin, he didn't show his discomfort. The elder would only insist that Bang Chan had to go to sleep, even though the leader didn't plan to do so. "Fine. Just don't fall asleep on my chair", he told Woojin and smirked. Then he continued to work._

_Woojin was calm. He always was. That didn't mean that he was quiet, Bang Chan actually only realised the difference when he first met the elder. Silence was to produce no noise, while calmness was some sort of inner peace. Of recover._

_While he was busy with work, Woojin watched him and smiled contentedly as if he had already won. Bang Chan on the other hand was pretty sure that Woojin would fall asleep soundly in no time. It was rare enough for him to wake up in the middle of the night because he was a heavy sleeper._

_After finishing part of his work he threw a glance to Woojin. He has started to look through his notebook. Bang Chan didn't mind though, Woojin was a friend, even family to him, and he didn't keep any secrets. If Woojin wanted to read his rough ideas then he shall proceed._

_Somewhen after an hour Woojin started to scribble on the blanc pages. His drawings were of trivial things, objects or words and phrases. All of them were thoughts coming to him at 3 in the morning, thoughts he probably would forget til the end of the day. They kind of distracted Bang Chan. Annoyed by the unwelcomed distraction he took the notebook from Woojin, who only reacted with a shrug._

_Then, he really started to get tired. Chan caught him letting his head fall down to his chest for a second before shaking himself awake. He started singing some melody quietly or rock his foot but Chan strictly forbid him to make any distracting sounds in order to keep his concentration._

_"Just go back to sleep, Hyung", Bang Chan finally begged the elder. The last half an hour has been a fight with himself for Woojin, and it broke Chans heart so see him in this state, even though he expected it. "Not if you're not sleeping too", Woojin insisted, although he obviously struggled to keep his eyes open. However, Bang Chan didn't miss the espression in Woojins eyes._

_He really meant it._

_After some inner conflict Bang Chan sighed and took off his earphones. The fight was over. "Okay. Let's go to sleep." A smile of pure triumph formed on Woojins lips._

Bang Chan put the notebook away and wiped away a tear that dared to roll down his cheek. He got emotional very fast whenever he was tired, and he constantly was.

_Woojin started visiting Bang Chan more frequently during his work at midnight and refused to leave without him. Bang Chan gave in every time. Although the blonde didn't admit that he did feel better due to the higher amount of sleep everyone around him saw it. Well, the results of his sleep were clearly visible._

_Woojin told nobody about the fact that he was the reason for Chan getting more sleep. It felt like an unspoken secret between them two. He also didn't behave differently towards Chan. He never asked for gratefulness. So Chan didn't give him any._

The leader stood up and made his way to the doorframe. His hand already touched the light switch when he turned around again as if he was waiting for someone to follow him with a warm expression on his face. But there was no one, so he turned off the light.


End file.
